The story without no name
by hatsu-chan and the monkeys
Summary: Actually serious, sorta. Nejiten. My first Romancey sorta thing. DON'T HURT ME! R&R means read and review right? OK then R&R! Rated T just in case
1. drunken fun haha

**Kiwi: I took this thing where you add up like the date you were born and stuff and it said I was a romantic. Weird. So I decided to take a crack at it! If it sucks, blame the Quiz! No flames plz! If I do get some, I will use them to burn your house down! OK its nejiten… With a tiny mentioning of NaruHina. YAY! Suggestions are welcome, but flames… did you read the house part? OK and also I did this Because my friend bet me that I couldn't, So I decided to prove her wrong, so every good review I get, she gives me 5 bucks! YAY! But I mostly did this because of the bet. But I couldn't stand it to be strictly romance, so I, being me, whose motto is "Embrace the total dork in yourself", added humor. **

TenTen was walking back to her house with Neji hanging limp on her shoulders, piggy-back style. (AN: Sorry but, TenTen is Chinese… I'm Chinese… She likes weapons… I like weapons… See _any_ resemblance people! I just noticed that… OK back to da story! (BTDS!)) She was furious with Gai and his mini-me with, with, with… _this._ A drunk and unconscious Neji. 'How did this happen!' She thought for a second. "Oh yeah…"

_Flashback_

_They all stared at Neji, who was smiling a weird drunken smile, covered in sake, and sprawled out on the floor. "What are we going to do with him? One of us has to take him home" TenTen looked at the two freaks in green hopefully. "Gai-sensei, I think you should, because, really the whole thing's your fau" "TENTEN! Look! A distraction!" TenTen turned around, wildly saying, "Huh? What? Where?" Then said, "I can't believe I felt for that." She turned back to Thing 1 and Thing 2, but they had disappeared. She glanced down at the boy on the floor, and said, "Ugh."_

_End Flashback_

'Oh, yeah.' She thought. (AN: I hereby dub Lee as Thing 1 and Gai as Thing 2.) "Man, I'm so stupid!" She half screamed, dropping Neji in the process. Oh, wait. She slapped her forehead, and that was what made her drop Neji. "Agh…" She picked him up and they set off for TenTen's house. Little did they know they were being watched by a Gay and a Bisexual. Guess Who.

TenTen put Neji in her bed, and decided to sleep on the couch, since Neji was a guest, no matter what state he was in. She took a bath and came out in a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts, I guess. She noticed Neji was shivering so she started to pull the covers over him. Next thing she knew, she was under the covers and Neji had his arms wrapped around her. TenTen blushed like crazy, even if he was drunk, she didn't expect him to do that! She tried to squirm free, but Neji wouldn't let go. Since they were facing each other, TenTen looked at his face. She had never been this close to him. She had always loved him, and wasn't ever going to let him go. Or at least she was never going to forget him.

Ever since they had met they had been friends, but TenTen wanted more. She wanted to be with him. She didn't want to lose their friendship over that, so she kept her feelings inside. Neji was starting to feel the same about her too, but being the guy that he was, he wasn't going to admit it. Especially if he wasn't sure if she liked him or not. But really, there were few people who didn't like him. But once the Uchiha had gone away with the transvestite Orochimaru, he had all the girls he could want. And he kept himself open for one girl… but didn't know it yet.

Anyhow, TenTen buried her face into his masculine (?) chest (AN: Should I have used a different word than masculine?) and felt the warmth, and fell asleep.

**Kiwi: Romance is not really my thing… so flames… are you sure you read the house part? Anything else is welcome if it's good. Bad reviewsI give my friend 5 dollars. OK Next we find out about the Bi and the Gay.**

**Next Chapter: The Gay, the Bi, and the perverted.**


	2. numbah 2

**Kiwi: Hello! I got a review and it said not to include Lee and Gai does anyone agree? Ah well this one like, has not a lot to do with… _anything_. It's purely humor. I think. OK Lee and Gai are in here.**

Outside of the window…

"Gai-sensei… this plan… its incredible!" Said thing 1, totally napoleon dynamite-ish. "I know! The fountain of youth is filling up with their love!" "Gai-sensei!" "LEE" "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI-SENS-"Both of them were kicked where the sun don't shine by Jiraiya. At least… I _hope_ the sun doesn't shine there…

"Hey, keep it down! I'm trying to watch!" Jiraiya turned back to the window. He was sitting there for a while then called out, "Booorrriing… Maybe I'll go check out Hinata and Naruto to see what they're doing." He leapt off in the trees.

5

4

3

2

1

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" "ERO-SENIN!"

Dr.Green and his mini-me watched the spiky thing with a trail of blood go flying through the air.

"A COMET!" Thing 2 screamed. "YES! I HEARD IT IS VERY YOUTHFUL TO WISH UPON ONE!" "SHALL WE!" "WE SHALL!" "I WISH I COULD BE HIP AND COOL LIKE MY RIVAL!" "I WISH I _WAS_ TOO SEXY, LIKE IN THAT SONG!"

"Shut-up!"

"It's 3 am!"

"WAAAHH!"

"You woke up bobby!"

"Get a Job!"

"Where were we?" "Oh, yes I remember." "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!" They ran toward each other and jumped on a giant turtle and rode off in the sunset. Then the turtle burst through the sunset background, forming a gigantic hole in the cardboard setting. The hole knocked Lee and Gai off of the turtle, and sending the turtle on it's back spinning around. The turtle stared at them. They stared at the turtle. Then at the ruined background. Then at the turtle. Lee turned to Gai. "Do you want turtle soup?" "Sure!" "It is so youthful!" "I know, right!" And they carried the poor, poor turtle away.

**Kiwi: see? Not much to do with the story. Ok buh bye I'll get some reviews then I'll have enough to buy an update!**


	3. The mission haha

**YAY! Ch.2! Ah, yes I had forgotten what I was going to put in the next chapter… SO… I'm took me a while to come up with this! And I came up for this while playing neopets. IT DOESN'T SUCK, SO JUST READ IT!**

**AHAHAH… My sister's wrist was hurting and I said, maybe you have carpal tunnel syndrome, and she no. Then she got it checked at the doctor and I was right! I was laughing like an idiot when I found that out! Don't you love that feeling of being right? I just love it!**

**Oh, right, the story… Haha This idea is a mix of watching movies and playing Neopets. Yes that's right Neopets, but I promise it won't totally suck! Just please read it! I think I made them a little OOC out of character right? hmm... ah well!  
**

Neji woke up with a giant headache. "Uuugghhh…" He said groggily. He stared dazedlyaround the roombefore realizing the room wasn't his. He was confused and thought very hard for a couple seconds before memories of the last night came flooding back to him. "Oh God."

He jumped out the window leaping back to his house. _' I can't believe I got drunk! ARGH! I shouldn't have listened to Gai-sensei and Lee! Baka!'_ He plopped down on his bed. '_I wonder what I did while I was drunk… I hope I didn't do anything stupid…Oh no, I did, didn't I? AGH!'_

Back to TenTen now! TenTen was in the kitchen making breakfast for herself. '_It seems Neji left… Ah well! I'll just forget about the other night!'_ She immediately locked that memory in the back of her head and kept on cooking. Then an empty turtle shell came flying at her, and she caught it of course. There was a rolled up paper inside. She took it out, and it read:

_Dear TenTen,_

_HI! How is my youthfully _

_Youthful beautiful flower today? Ah, right! _

_We have a mission so meet us_

_At the training_

_Grounds_

_Now_

_K?_

TenTen sighed and put the letter in the trash and headed off to the Training grounds. Everyone was already there waiting for her.

"ALL RIGHT! Now that everyone's here, let's go!" Gai screamed. Neji opened his eyes. "You haven't told us what the mission was yet." "Huh? Oh uh right. Um… We have to… uh… err… investigate… yah that's the word! Um… a uh… tomb?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Because uh… um… that is… err… LET'S GO!"

He and Lee ran off in the direction of the deserted tomb (NEOPETS! Hahaha, you know in Geritapiku or whatever? Ah ha). TenTen and Neji sighed and ran after them.

Lee and Gai were sitting outside the tomb playing with plushies they found and giggling at their genius plan. TenTen and Neji stared at them for a while and then jumped beside them. They gasped and hid the plushies.

Neji and TenTen wondered why they were placed on this team with these idiots. "AH HA HA ha ha ha… hoo" Gai laughed nervously. "Well go on in we'll be right behind ya! Ah Haha… SHOO!" Wanting to get away from the two idiots they went inside the tomb.

BAM!

TenTen let out a small scream and held on to Neji as the door slammed behind them. Then she realized she was holding on to THE Hyyuga Neji! She let go and they both blushed and quickly looked away from each other.

"Err, sorry about that! The door does that sometimes! Keep on going straight and there's an exit there!" Gai ran off giggling like a little girl. "Gai-sensei!" TenTen yelled. She sighed and looked forward. The torches were lighting themselves two by two, showing the path. Neji and TenTen sighed. It was just a passageway, nothing to be afraid of, right? RIGHT?

Meanwhile Lee called out to Gai, "Gai-sensei!" "LEE!" "Gai-sensei the-" "LEE!" "YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! THE EXIT'S THAT WAY!" "Huh? Oh right! I was so caught up in this thing I forgot everything! Do you have the _stuff?_" "Yes, I do" Lee said as he pulled out several suitcases. "YOSH! Let's get to it!" And they ran off to the exit of the tomb.

**OMG Something very interesting happens next so I'll get two reviews before I continue. And If I get none at all in 3 months, I'll probably delete this cause that tells me no one is reading and likeing it, and If I get more than 2 reviews by the time I update, then I'll make the chapter longer unless you don't want me too… BYE!**


	4. ending or not

**You know in like less than like what, 3 hours I got 3 reviews. That is so awesome. It's the best ever! Wow! I'm soooo happy! Aha hahahahahahah! I'm making this chapter longer!**

Neji and TenTen looked down the hallway thing. ………………… "Um… shouldn't we get going now?" TenTen did a little jump. "AH! Oh… um… right… ah, sorry…" She started walking a little shook up. Neji watched her walking, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked after her.

They were walking for a while when a trap went off. They weren't expecting anything, since Gai-sensei hadn't warned them, or told them how dangerous it was. Well anyway TenTen had stepped on a wire sending many sharp objects flying at her. She dodged at the last second, panting hard. So was Neji, she had scared him so bad.

68 traps later

TenTen was dragging herself along the passageway while Neji being all cool was walking behind with his hands in his pockets. Actually Neji was walking kinda slowly so TenTen ran ahead setting off all the traps. Eh heh heh… "You know, for a ninja you _really_ don't live up to the name." He said with a smirk. TenTen glared at him. She stood up straight and walked away with a 'Humph.' setting off another trap.

Arrows came flying at her as he turned her head not slowly, but in slow motion it was like this: She turned her head slowly while the arrows were speeding at her even in slow motion. She finally turned her head completely the arrows were centimeters away from her face.

"NOO!" Neji pushed her out of the way, just in time to. TenTen had her eyes shut tight. '_Am I dead?'_ She felt a weight fall on her. '_Huh?'_ She opened her eyes. Nejis face was inches away from hers. She blushed like crazy and felt her heart speed up. Neji felt her heartbeat and smiled. '_Oh good, she's all right…'_

TenTen's mind was in a blurry mess. She didn't understand what was going on in this tomb, Neji was so close to her, and was smiling, and it just seemed to hit her that she was stuck in a deadly old tomb that it's possible to cave in, the torches _lit themselves, _and many other things racing through her head. She fainted. Neji smiled and scooped her up in his arms and walked off.

'_Ah… my head…what happened? Hmmmm… this… is so warm… and soft… and … wait, what is this!' _ TenTen opened her eyes. Neji had carried her for a while. She looked up into his face blushing slightly. He looked down at her face and smiled. Then looked back up and continued walking.

Soon a light was shining in her eyes. Sunlight! She leapt up and closed her eyes, soaking up the sunlight. Then spotted a sign that said:

_No need to thank us! We are just glad to help!_

_Heehaw!_

_-Gai-sensei and Lee_

'_So this is their doing… THEY DID THIS ON PURPOSE! Before I kill them, I have to thank them though.' _Neji was thinking the exact same thing. She sat down and began to eat the picnic they had prepared. (They, being Lee and Gai.) Neji joined her. While they were eating, they talked and joked around with each other. "Little did they know they were being watched from the bushes." Lee said from the bushes. Gai clamped his hands over Lee's mouth. TenTen turned toward the bushes.

"Did you hear something?" "No" "Oh. OK then." When they had finished eating Neji sat cross-legged against a tree, and stared at the sky. TenTen laid her head in his lap. Neji smiled kindly down at her and released her bun, tossing the ribbons on the blanket. "I love you TenTen." She buried her face in his stomach/chest area. "I love you too Neji."

**THE END**

**Actually this was an alternate ending. I didn't feel like typing so I removed some stuff. I'll do it again and add the stuff I took out that's why it's so short. To make me type the really long ending I require 10 reviews. I'm evil. But that's a lot of typing! Hahahahahhahah! I think it might be worth it though… And I didn't succeed in making the alternate ending longer... but i was talking about the actual ending. The long one. Well, long to me, anyway. BYE BYE! see ya next chapter, or next story... or something... BUH BYE!  
**


	5. OMG fire!

**I'm going to start the REAL ending at the part where Tenten wakes up cause that's where I changed it. If you are completely satisfied with the short one that stops so suddenly I guess then read this anyway. This will be a couple chapters long I just shortened one chapter and got rid of the other ones in the other chapter. Here is the actual version.**

TenTen felt something wet on her hand. She put her hand in front of her face and opened her eyes. Her eyes focused and unfocused on her hand. It was covered in blood. Her eyes widened in shock and she noticed it was Neji's blood and that Neji was carrying her.

"Ah." She slid out of his arms and he was about to fall unconscious from blood loss but she caught him. She slung his arm around her neck, and dragged him along the corridor till they reached the end.

Neji woke up and sat against a tree while TenTen hurried over to help him. She wiped off the blood on his arm, and washed it with some water from a nearby stream. There was a long gash that was bleeding badly from the arrow.

"I'm sorry, Neji." She whispered, smearing some cream on the wound. "It's all right TenTen, I'm just glad you're safe." TenTen gave a sad sort of smile.

She ripped some cloth from her pants to make a bandage saying, "You know, you really should be more careful. You're a ninja, after all." He smirked. "Oh, and you're one to talk?" She turned red and pulled hard on the bandage. "And, for a woman you really should be more gentle." She ignored him and turned to leave.

After a while she noticed Neji was following her. She stopped and turned around.

"You know, your house is that way." "Well, I can't walk you home?" She raised an eyebrow. THE Great Neji wanted to walk her home? She continued to walk toward her house.

"If you want to, I guess it's OK." Neji stuck his hands in his pockets and followed her from behind. He noticed a fire in the distance. "Did you let someone throw a bonfire or something near your house?" "What?" "Look." He pointed toward the fire.

TenTen thought for a minute and ran toward her house at human speeds. Neji just stood there and blinked a couple times before he realized TenTen was gone. He ran after her very confused.

TenTen was standing in front of the fire with her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Neji stood in front of her and said, "Hey, what's going on? What are you lo- oh." He turned around. TenTen's house was on fire. A ninja came up to her and said, "This your house?" She slowly nodded her head, still staring at it with her mouth slightly open.

He told her that she left her stove on and yada yada yada, stuff happened, blah blah, and that led to the fire. She mouthed out 'Oh my God…'

…………………………………

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"YOU FORGOT TO TYPE THAT I TURNED OFF THE STOVE!" TenTen screamed at the author.

"Hey, I'm a lazy person, waddaya gonna do?" Momo said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yet you write this pointless conversation that is COMPLETELY irreverent to the story?"

"Yup!"

"…I hate you."

"Awwwwww…. I love you too!"

"Grrrrrr…"

……………………………………

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The ninja scratched his head. "You'll have to find a place to stay while your house is being rebuilt. Your insurance company will cover all the furniture, clothes, money and any possessions you had in the house, and the house, but any files, or papers cannot be restored. So basically, you chose a really good company; you're getting a free house and stuff."

"How do they know what I've bought and kept in the house?"

"They're ninja, they watched you and kept a record. Not like in the bathroom but, women manage that company anyway so it's OK."

"OK…."

"You can stay in the shelter, but it's crowded and you'd have to be there for…. 5 weeks? About, yeah. Because they work on the house and they use super-fast retired ninjas so it'll be quicker than usual though."

TenTen thought for a while the ninja went away. She turned to Neji and asked, "Do you know a place I can stay?" "You can stay at my house." "Really?" "Sure. I'm pretty sure that Hiashi-sama will be fine with it." "YAY! Ahahahah! Thank you soo much!" Neji smiled as he watched TenTen walk toward his house.

Hiashi was walking by as TenTen and Neji entered the house. Neji bowed his head. TenTen was staring around the gigantic house with her hands clasped behind her, her mouth making the o shape. After a while she noticed Neji had bowed his head at the important person and screamed a little, "Ahhh!" and bowed head blushing red. Hiashi chuckled and walked over to them.

"Who is this charming young lady?"

"This is TenTen, my teammate and sparring partner."

"Oh, is that so? Is she here to train with you?"

"No, Hiashi-sama, her house burned down and I offered to let her stay here."

"Oh really? That was nice. Neji why don't show her around while I think it over and see if she has a place that she can stay."

"Hai."

Hiashi walked away thinking, '_this is a good chance for Neji; he's turned down all the possible brides we have introduced to him. She is cute, and she is a ninja, not to mention Neji already seems to like her. Now all I have to do is get them to fall in love with each other…' _He chuckled evilly which scared the hell out of Hinata who was walking past him.

Hiashi was waiting in his office for Neji and TenTen. '_Oho, I am going to torture them…'_ He thought evilly. Neji and TenTen entered and he said, "Well, I have made my decision, and I have decided that TenTen may _not _stay in any of the guest rooms." TenTen was like WHAT! And Neji just hid all emotion, though he was furious inside. Hiashi smirked. "But…"

**AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! CLIFFIE! Now you have to review or you won't know what will happen hhahahahahehehehahahahhe! Buh bye my loyal readers! Oh, and i realize that my grammer and stuff sucks so it is said wierdly...**


	6. im at a loss for words

**Heya everyone! Thx to the people who actually took the time outta their busy schedules to review, I love you! Anyways, I'm gonna start listing you guys on here so thank you:**

**Tomboy901**

**Mimi (anonymous)**

**IamNOTafangirl3221**

**Those are the only reviews I got as of now which is the day after I posted it XD. Any who I'm glad I'm getting such good and many reviews so fast, it tells me that I'm loved. I love being loved. Not a single flame! Oh yeah, that's because I said I'd kill you if you did… And I still will!**

Hiashi was enjoying looking at their expressions, cause, even though Neji was being all emotionless, his eye was twitching, it was really quite funny. He watched for about a minute before he decided it was enough.

"But…" They looked up. "She has to stay in your room, Neji" They looked relieved. "OK then, where am I staying?" "No, no, no, you misunderstand! She stays in your room with _you._" Wait for it…

"WHAT!" Now Hiashi was really having fun. First their expressions were funnier than before, then they starting talking at the same time, which was really amusing.

He cleared his throat. They stopped. "That's the rule. No questions asked. Either she takes the offer or finds another place to stay." TenTen turned and started walking to the door. Neji followed. Using Byakugan, Hiashi made sure they were well out of earshot before LHAS. If you know what lmao is you can guess what lhao is.

They had gotten to the door when a maid arrived handing TenTen some clothes and stuff, but the clothes were like kimonos and stuff so she couldn't go on missions and stuff, and I just realized I used "and stuff" 3 times and very close together.

She walked off to the bath. When she came back Neji went and then when Neji came back. (Yeah, see I just am really tired so I am explaining things in general instead of going into detail or anything, ya know? So that basically is what happened, k?) OK, when Neji came back she was sitting on his bed playing with some weapons. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing?" "…"

Neji looked around and said, "Didn't you ask the maid to put up your bed and stuff?" "First the author, and now you? There must be an 'and stuff' virus going around…" "What?" "Nothing." "OK, then." "Well why should I ask when you're the one sleeping on the floor?" "What!" "It's only proper. I am a guest, _plus _I am a girl. Or did you not notice?" "But… It's my bed!" "Well then, I guess the only solution is to share the bed."

"What?" "Well I'm sleeping in it, and you refuse to sleep on the floor, so I guess you will have to sleep in the bed with me. It is big enough for both of us to sleep comfortably, so I don't see much of a problem." (If I could rewrite the first chapter I would. Really. Just pretend some of the stuff in it didn't happen so the rest of the story will make more sense.)

With that she turned over and fell asleep. Neji thought, "Eh, whatever." And climbed into bed. Later that morning he woke up feeling pretty good and thought 'what a good sleep. My blanket is especially warm and cozy today.' He woke up and stared down at his 'blanket'.

TenTen was lying on top of him, her arms lying on his chest. He stared for a second. And _then _his reaction came. He now stared with circle eyes. "Uh… um, TenTen? I uh… sorta can't get up… could you uh… get off?"

TenTen only snuggled, I guess would be the right word, how the heck should I know? Well she did and Neji somehow managed to wriggle out of there, cause he knew TenTen would kill him if she woke up like that.

**IN: Aw, come on you know you liked it!**

**_Whos there?_**

**Your inner self**

**_I thought only sakura had one_**

**You know what, so did I but here I am!**

**_That's interesting_**

**Sure is**

**_Were you saying something?_**

**Huh?**

**_You were saying something_**

**I was?**

**_Yes_**

**Hmmm… OH YEAH! You know you liked it**

**…**

**hey**

**…**

**Are you agreeing with me**

**…**

**You are!**

**…**

**But you can't agree with me!**

**…**

**If you do, I won't have a point!**

**…**

**The whole point of me being here is for you to argue with me!**

**…**

**don't you read other people's fanfics?**

**…**

**in they're fics we argue!**

**…**

**you are breaking fanfic traditions!**

**…**

**OK, then disagree with me**

**…**

**you don't have to argue!**

**…**

**Just disagree!**

**…**

**Please, I have a wife and three kids!**

**_At your age?_**

**HAHA! You talked!**

**…**

**Aw, come on**

**…**

**this is my only job, I need it**

**…**

**please I'm begging you!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Well who needs you any way?**

**…**

**I'm leaving!**

_Smirk_

Neji smirked. 'I knew my "…"ing would come in handy someday…'

**IT'S 3 AM I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR ONE DAYS AND I'VE HAD ABSOLUTELY NO CAFFIENE OR SUGAR OR ANYTHING, SOMEONE CALL GUINESS WORLD RECORDS CAUSE WE JUST GOT A WINNER! Oh this chappie is in bad shape because a certain SOMEBODY from neopets kept bugging me about it and poking me with sticks, so ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! So chapter is in bad shape and please submit ideas cause my brain is dead for this story. BUH BYE! Ands is thinks thiss storys iss ins verys shorts, do you think so too?  
**


	7. what happened?

**OK I took some advice given to me, though I forget who, and am too lazy to go look it up so thanks whoever you are! Chapter 7 begins…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**NOW!**

'_Ah, I wanted Neji to start to develop feelings for this girl, so I put them together, but that's not going to do anything! He needs to get married, and all the possible candidates have left in tears, or are in a mental hospital. Ho hum, how do I do this?'_

Hiashi paced back and forth in his office while thinking this. (Spell check interfered with the name Hiashi, it said it was spelled wrong, so I looked at the possible ways to spell it, and it said Hitachi and I thought if Itachi has a son it would be that. Then I thought itachi had a son named hibachi that would go on to invent the hibachi grill.)

'_Maybe I could get help from some of their friends? YES! I heard Neji mutter something about killing a boy called Rock Lee… Nah, he won't help… Some of the girls in the village would know how to do this… I'll go find them!' _

And he set off to go recruit people. Any who, Neji and TenTen were off to practice field. Ya know, with Lee and Gai. When they got there, they went off in different directions to go train. They were about to leave when Gai screamed out at them. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!?!?! WE TRAP YOU IN A CAVE, WE SPRAY TENTENS HOUSE WITH GASOLINE AND LIGHT IT UP CAUSING A GIGANTIC EXPLOSION NEARLY CAUSING US TO LOSE OUR BELOVED EYEBROWS AND YOU STILL HATE EACH OTHER OR SOMETHING?!!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT MORE DO WE HAVE TO DO TO YOU GUYS?!?!?!?"

Silence  
even more silence  
even more  
and some more  
and finally…

"What?!" TenTen half-yelled. She wasn't sure of what she just heard. Neither was Neji. Lee pulled on Gai's suit thingy ma jigger, like a little kid might pull on their mom's dress at a meeting or something and they didn't know what was going on, but Lee did know what was going on and wanted to make sure Gai did too. So he whispered something into his ear and a huge sweat drop appeared on Gais head.

"EH HEHEHEHEHhehehe… er nevermind I said nothing of importance!" "But-" "BYE!!"

TenTen turned and was about to walk away…

"TenTen?"

"Yes?"

"Would you train with me?"

"Come again?"

"Train. With me."

"Really? Oh, OK."

"Let's go then."

They walked off to go train. TenTen realized that it was a mistake. He trained harder that Lee and Gai did- WAY harder, without even breaking a sweat. TenTen was lying out on the ground dirty and tired, breathing hard. "Neji… please…can we… take… a break?" "Get up TenTen." "Neji… please…" He turned around to say something to her but she interrupted him.

"No Neji. No. I'm done for today OK?!"

With that she left for the house. Or mansion. What ever.

TenTen stripped off her clothes and slid into the warm water with a sigh of relief. She felt so relaxed she fell asleep. Which is bad, cause you know with the water and the unconsciousness… yeah. So Neji got home, and TenTens been in there for like 2 hours so Neji goes to go check on her.

He knocked on the bathroom door. "TenTen?" No answer. "TenTen are you there?" Still no answer. "TenTen, are you OK?" Silence. Worried about her he opened the door and ran to the bath. TenTen was lying in the water, her face under water. Neji totally forgot the fact that she was naked and pulled her out.

"TenTen, Say something!!!" Nothing. No pulse. Frightened he started mouth-to-mouth resipotition. How do you spell that? Anyway, after a while she coughed up water and was panting. Neji sighed. She saw Neji. "Neji?! Wha- what happened?" She looked down at herself and turned red like a tomato, and fainted.

Neji grabbed a towel and wrapped her up in it. Then what just happened hit him. '_AH! I just- I… ah...'_ He couldn't think.** (I** **SUCK AT THIS STUFF!!!!)** He put her in the bed blah blah blah, He went to sleep to, blah blah blah…

**IM GOING TO SLEEP I HAD SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK WHILE WRITING THIS MY BRAIN…HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. A new mission

Hello everyone!!! Sorry, I would have uploaded sooner, but I had no ideas what to put, but panda-chan put her little perverted mind to work and gave me some ideas to work with! So thanks to all who review and pep me on to keep writing! If no one liked the story, I would have abandoned it…

Anyway, I'm pretty sure I left off where Tenten almost drowned in the bath and then Neji rescued her and then he like… fainted or something. Yeah. Ok. So I'll pick up where they wake up in the morning.

Rays of sunlight shone through the window, prying Tenten's eyes open. 'I had the weirdest dream… I drowned in the bath… and Neji saved me… weird.' She shook her head and went to go get dressed and tie her hair up. Neji awoke with a start, with flashes of the previous night flashing through his head. He looked over at Tenten, and saw her humming slightly as she brushed her hair. 'So… I guess it was a dream after all…'

They set out for the training grounds seeing a very green Lee and Gai. Gai stood up on a tree stump, striking a pose. "Okay team, we have a new mission! We must escort a wealthy merchant to Suna! He may be targeted because he carries many valuable things, so we are to be very watchful team." And as if on cue, a fat, short man came puffing out of the bushes.

His beady eyes glazed over the team, lingering on Tenten for a little while. Neji noticed this and felt a small flare of anger go up inside of him. 'Calm down Neji, all he did was look at Tenten. It's not like you like her or anything, right?' Having no answer to his own question, Neji's mind became clouded with confusion.

They had only been traveling two hours into the night when the merchant, Mr. Pon, plopped down exhausted, demanding that they all stop at a nearby Inn for the nights rest. At the Inn, they got two rooms. One for Mr. Pon and Gai and the other for Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

Taking turns taking baths, sleeping, and guarding Mr. Pon were alternated in groups of two. Now it was Neji and Tenten's turn the go down to the bathing house downstairs. Neji stripped off his clothes and slipped into the towel they gave him. He stepped out to the spring and turned around and saw Tenten there. She must have just stepped out too, because she was looking at him in astonishment.

"N-Neji… Why are you here?" "…" "Hold on…" She dashed back in and then back out. "Haha, It's a mixed bath, silly me!" Neji was staring at her. Let's take a look inside Neji's head, shall we? Her slim, delicate, curved figure was wrapped up in a small towel, and as for Neji… Well he couldn't stop thinking perverted things.

Tenten slipped into the bath, her long hair floating all around her. She looked over at Neji. "Are you just going to stand there, half-naked?" He walked over and relaxed in the water. When he looked over at Tenten her eyes were closed and she had a warm smile on her face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, he couldn't stop staring. And out of the corner of his eye he saw several other boys couldn't as well.

Neji stared them down till they left the spring. Red-hot flames burned inside him. 'How dare they look at my Tenten in such a- Wait… did I just say _my_ Tenten? Neji… What's happening to you?' He sat in the spring biting the tip of his finger thinking about Tenten the whole while, while stealing glances at her. There was no way he could deny it. He was in love. Somewhere, ever since they met, Neji had fallen in love with Tenten, he just didn't know it.

Later on, as they were taking their turn sleeping Neji turned over in bed to Tenten. "Can I talk to you somewhere, Tenten?" "Uh… s-sure." Neji led her down a path by the moonlight, by bushes of flowers, and at the end of the path there was a beautiful flowered arch, a fountain, and a stone bench. Romantic setting, you know? Neji and Tenten sat down on the bench. Tenten gazed at the full moon. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" "It sure is." I don't think he was talking about the moon. Nudge nudge "Um… There's something that's been troubling me for a while. I've got to come out and say it, but I'm not sure how… I love you, I'm sorry, we're teammates, I shouldn't have these feelings for you, and I-" Her lips claimed his in a kiss that lasted in what seemed like forever.

After they parted she gazed up into his eyes, sparkling with tears of joy, or what, she didn't know. "You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say those words. I've loved for as long as I can, but I didn't say anything for fear that you might not love me back and ruin our team. I love you so much Neji." "Tenten, I was scared to tell you tonight because of the same reasons." Then they embraced each other staring up into the night sky.

Somewhere a loud crash was heard near the hotel place. They gave each other one more longing look before running off. Tenten finally caught up with Neji who was standing there looking at the scene. "Neji, what's wr- … Oh… My… God…"

Yeah, this is probably going to reach 15 chapters if my brain's not dead by then. So faithful readers, review until I finish and you will make me so happy!! Ooooooo special thanks to panda-chan!!

Cya next chapter!!!


	9. battle? ohcrap hatsu cant write this!

**HELLO!!! I haven't updated in… 1, 2, 37 …… FOREVER!!! So, just for you guys, I'm gonna burn my brain out and make this chapter a REALLY long one. Long for me anyway. I can't guarantee ANYTHING. ok. so its one of the shortest chapters ive written so far. gimme a break!! WARNING im REALLY bad at writing things like fight scenes and names and stuff like that... soooo just be warned. I can DRAW it out, i cant WRITE it out. hehe. please dont hurt me.  
**

**LAST TIME-------**

"Neji, What ha- … Oh. My. God."

**NOW-----**

The hotel lay in ruins, with random people walking around. "Neji, Where do you thin- "YOSH!!!!!" A scream echoed throughout the planet. "Does that answer your question?"

They darted off in the direction of the yells. A man was standing with his arms crossed, smirk plastered on his face, and overflowing with Chakra. Gai and Lee seemed unharmed. Mr. Pon was cowering behind a bush but otherwise seemed fine. Neji and Tenten were out and armed quickly. "Gai-sensei, Lee, get Mr. Pon out of here!" Gai seemed utterly confused. "To run away and hide while my youthfully young students fight, a dangerous ninja by themselves, would simply not be youthful!!!"

Tenten had an idea. "But, Gai-sensei, you wouldn't want us to waste our youth hiding would you? I mean, to regain our vigor youthful selves we must participate in fights, even let this be our only one." "YOU ARE YOUTHFULLY CORRECT!!! I SHALL YOUTHFULLY TAKE MR.PON AND HIDE HIM, AND PROTECT HIM, OH SO YOUTHFULLY!!!" Oh yeah, I forgot about Lee. They do their whole sunset waves hugging thing they do. You know what I'm talking about.

Neji smiled. "Nice." "Well I didn't want them interrupting out fight with this guy." The man smiled a wild crazed grin. Like possessed Gaara would. "hehehehehehehehehhehhehehhhh…… I am Shiki. Hheheheheheh…. Blood……. Need ……..taste……..BLOOD!!!!!" With that final scream gigantic dark green hands of Chakra swooped toward them. They jumped out of the way, just in time too. Neji activated his Byakugan. His eyes widened in surprise. Tenten looked over at Neji. Surprised? Him? What a weird combination.

"Neji? Something wrong?" "I- I can't see his tenketsu(sp?) or any of him at all…" "WHAT?!" "I don't know…" "Well then we're doing this my way. BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!!!" Neji smiled. She was so sexy when she was mad. Tenten whipped out some weapons and threw them with amazing speed and accuracy. They all would have hit vital spots, but he moved and the weapons instead he sacrificed his arm defending himself.

He whipped out a roll of bandages and wrapped his arm up in it. Well he wrapped up the stump that used to be his arm. Neji decided to comment. "You may be able to scratch me when we spar now." "I aim to kill." "Yet I'm still alive and breathing?" "Shut up!" "GRAAAARHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHGHAAGAGAGAAAARRRRRRRARHHHAAAAARHGHAAAARRRR!!!!!!!!" He screamed in agony. "You….. Will…………PAY!!!!" He flung himself at them again. They dodged again, and now it was now Neji's turn. He pressed all of the pressure points he knew on the human body and the man lay there a crumpled heap.

"Tenten. That was too easy there has got to be another- " "enemy?" They whipped around. A man was leaning against a tree. Smirking, very calm and cool. He slowly opened his eyes. "My name is Samaisi. I am the puppet master. That… was my latest experiment. Not doing to well is he?" He kicked the body over. "Hmm… Not well at all…"

"Puppet Master?" Tenten asked cautiously. "Yes. I don't use regular wooden puppets with built in weapons and all that crap. I animate the dead bodies of my enemies or just peoples whose bodies I like, with my chakra. It's quite amusing." Tenten gaped. "Now then… I want the fat old man. He has something of mine." 'Greedy, stupid, slimy, old man!' Tenten thought. 'He stole something from this guy that must be really valuable. No wonder he wanted to get away from Konoha! And he wanted to sell it as well to get rid of it. That dirty old man!' The man assumed a fighting stance, as did Tenten and Neji. They stood still, daring the other to make the first move.

Samaisi made the first move, pulling out a katana driving it toward them with incredible speed. Neji quickly dodged it. Tenten however was not so lucky. She managed to pull out a kunai to block the attack at the last moment though. She grunted at the force that she had to put into her weapon to hold the attack off. Samaisi smiled. He pumped chakra into his katana sending Tenten flying into a tree. "TENTEN!!!" Neji whirled around in midair to catch her seconds before she hit the tree.

"Tenten are you all right?" She rubbed her head. "I-I think so." They looked up. Samaisi had a disappointed look on his face. "I really had hoped you'd be more of a challenge. I guess not." Then he smirked. (Plot-lines and fight scenes… stuff like that I can't do.) "I'll be sure to make this quick and pain-less for you, as possible."

**I'm out of ideas…. Oh well, I'll think of something. BYE BYE TILL THEN!!!**


End file.
